Teenage Love Angels!
by Rachaan
Summary: This is my first story ever, so be nice. It's about me and my best friends. We have ended up in the TMM world. Rating just to be safe. Pairing: KxI, PxZ, PxT, RxL and maybe more.
1. Sleepover Time!

**Teenage Love Angels!**

Okay everybody! Now I will write this story. It's about me and my two best friends. It's an IxK story, it will also include PxT, PxZ, RxL and maybe some other. Well, what would happen if you one day woke up in an manga world? Me and my friends will see if we can figure out that. Actually, only one of my best friends is a TMM fan, but we'll pretend that she also is a fan. Well, lets move on to the disclaimer now, shall we?

Disclaimer: If I had own Tokyo Mew Mew Masaya had been run over by a group of pigs and died at once in the first episode.

And I'm from Sweden so I will maybe get some things wrong.

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Sleep Over!**

' _I've always believed that everybody have a fate, something that they have do to for the sake of everybody. It may be small like saving a cat or big like fighting for the earths protection. And I have always wondered what my fate is, and if it's even in this world. Soon enough I'll know. By the way, my name is Melanie, Melanie Kuroiun. But, everybody calls me Mel. I was born 14 years ago and I'm a great fan of the Tokyo Mew mew series. My favorite character is Kisshu, but Zakuro is also great. My two best friends is also fans. Their names is Tsuki Kurenaitenpi, 14, and Salina Howaitokarai, 14. Well, we write fan-fictions together. We draw ourselves as Mews and daydreams about being that. I've decided that if I was a Mew I would wanna' have Black Panther as my DNA animal, Tsuki wants to have lynx and Salina wants Siberian Tiger.'_

"What are we gonna' do today?" Tsuki asked her best friends.

"I dunno'" Salina answered.

"My mom is away this week" Mel said. "So you could stay at my place for a while."

"Great!" Salina said.

Mel had waist-long blonde hair, dark eyebrows and ice-blue eyes. She was thin and wore today a purple belly-shirt, a black miniskirt and black high-heel boots that reached to her knees. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

Salina had brown hair that reached her elbows. Clear, green eyes and brown eyebrows. She wore a light-pink, wide-necked, sleeve-less t-shirt and a pair of blue, mini jeans-shorts. She also wore a pair of dark-pink flip-flops.

Tsuki had light brown hair down to her elbows, she had reddish brown eyes and brown eyebrows. She wore a light-blue dress without sleeves that reminded a lot of Mintos Mew dress, except the lines. She had putted her hair in a braid.

So Salina and Tsuki went home to pack all the stuff they needed and to tell their parents where they was going.

--------------LATER-----------

Salina and Tsuki pressed the doorbell and heard footsteps inside, bouncing down the stairs. They exchanged a smile, Mel was often like this when they came over to her house. She could be really mean against people, and was often sarcastic. Tsuki was everything but that, she was nice, friendly and the only one who could think logical. Salina was smart and loved jokes, she also teased people a lot, but not evil teasing. They were hot, every boys' ultimate dream. But none of the girls was really into boys. They're lucky, all of their classmates knows what Tokyo Mew Mew is, and everybody is a fan of them.

"Hi!" Mel said happily when she had opened the door. "C'mon in!"

"What's up Mel?" Salina asked.

"Glad that you're here" she replied.

They got up to her room. Salina and Tsuki brought their things. When they had gotten everything right that sat down on Mels' bed.

"So" Mel said. "What do you wanna' do?"

"Maybe watch a movie?" Tsuki suggested.

"Sure, which one?" Salina said.

"We haven't watched "Robin Hood; Men in Tights" yet." Mel said holding up a movie. "It's by Mel Brooks."

**((A.N: I just chose that movie since I like it pretty much.))**

"Great, put it on" Tsuki said.

Mel got out the movie, she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Mel?" Salina said.

And right then Mel fainted, soon Tsuki and Salina also fainted. Leaving three bodies to lay on the carpet in the room, unconscious.


	2. Love Affairs!

**Teenage Love Angels!**

Me: I've finally written down chapter two.

Kisshu: Yeah, she finally got her lazy ass to the computer and wrote it...

Me: Put a sock in it and be nice! Actually, I've had a part of this chapter done for a while... But then I got a writers block, and started watching Naruto up to Episode 80 I think... And I know mine and my friends characters aren't showed so well but don't worry, they will show themselves soon. I will also warn you that it will be some swearwords in this story. Taruto, do the disclaimer!

Taruto: Whatever, Rachaan does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did, everything would end up good...

Me: Like the midget said! R&R Puh-lease .

Pai: Just go on with the story!

Me: Fine then pouts

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Mel was lying down, asleep. It was not to cold and not to warm. Suddenly felt someone poke her side.

"Stop it Salina" she murmured. "Just five more minutes..."

She heard a giggling and then felt the poking continue.

"I said stop it!" Mel murmured, irritated.

"Listen to the girl and stop that Kisshu" she heard a voice little further away.

"Fine Pai" Kisshu sighed.

Mel got confused and slowly opened her eyes. She was met by a pair of golden orbs that gazed down at her. She blinked once, nothing happened. She blinked twice, pale skin, green hair and pointy ears come into her sight. She was stunned. For a few seconds at least.

------5--------

------4-------

------3-------

------2-------

------1-------

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Mel screamed highly. Kisshu jolted back, putting his hands over his ears.

"Holy sht!!!" the greenhaired alien said.

Mel continued screaming, making everybody around her wonder where she got the strength to scream do long from. Suddenly a hand presses down over her mouth and makes her stop screaming. She looks behind herself and sees that the owner of the hand is no less then Pai the alien. Her eyes grew wide. Now she was completely stunned.

Pai took away his hand from her mouth when he thought she wouldn't scream anymore. She stood up and stared at the two aliens.

"It's rude to stare ya know" Kisshu told her.

"This can't be true" Mel mumbled. "There's no way in hell this is happening. I must be dreaming..."

Pai and Kisshu looked confused at each other.

"And why would you be dreaming this?" Pai asked after a while.

Melanie looked at him, straight in his eyes and started to back away with wide eyes. Not watching where she was walking so she fell over something, or someone. It showed out that she had fell over Salina. Not taking her eyes away from the aliens she started to shake Salina.

"Wake up now Sal" she said uncomfortable. "Please get up now"

Salina moved a little and started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mel.

"What is it about?" Salina said tiredly.

Mel didn't answer her, she just pointed towards the two aliens. Salina followed her finger and got her eyes on the aliens.

"Uhm... Mel. Who are those?" Salina asked looking strangely at them.

"I... They... We.… Them.…" Mel said not being able to speak normally.

"Are those cosplayers?"

"No idea"

"We should find out..."

"Be my guest"

Mel pushed up Salina towards the aliens. Salina muttered something under her breath and walked up to Pai. She glanced over her shoulder towards Mel who gave her two thumbs up and a nervous smile.

Salina gulped and turned to look at Pai again. She grabbed his ear between two of her fingers and pulled.

Pai's shocked expression grew wider and he smacked away her hand.

"What the hck are you doing?" he asked angrily.

Kisshu had looked surprise at first but now he was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. But his laughing was switched for a yelp when Salina pulled at his ear too. She backed away to Melanie.

"They aren't cosplayers..." she murmured to Mel. "Am I dreaming?"

Mel pinched Salinas arm and Salina flinched and gave out a surprised sound.

"Nope" said Mel. "I don't think you're dreaming..."

They looked at each other with surprised and scared faces, and then looked back at the aliens. They suddenly gasped. There was Tsuki running like a freak towards them, and behind her a great bear chimera anima came running. And after the chimera Taruto came flying.

Kisshu and Pai turned around to see what the girls looked at just to be knocked down by Tsuki.

"Tsuki!" Melanie and Salina said happily.

Tsuki stopped in front of her best friends.

"That creature wants to dest- Who are they?" Tsuki asked as she got her eyes on the two aliens.

"Kisshu and Pai, and behind the Chimera that chased you is Taruto" Mel told her friend.

"Where are the Mews then?" Tsuki asked ironically.

"Over there" said Salina and pointed behind the Chimera. "Oi Mel"

"What?" Mel asked.

"Aren't you supposed to glomp Kisshu or something like that?" Salina smirked.

"Yeah, you love him, don't ya?" Tsuki said grinning.

"What!? No I don't!" Melanie said blushing deeply.

Kisshu and Pai looked strangely at the girls, they had heard every word that they had spoken.

"Yeah riiiiiight!" Salina and Tsuki said teasingly.

"No I don't! And besides, I couldn't do that even if I did like him" Mel said.

"Why?" Salina asked confused.

"Cuz he's supposed to end up with Ichigo you idiots" Mel said rolling her eyes.

"God, you're right Mel!" Tsuki said shocked.

Kisshu looked confused, how did these girls now about his feeling's for Ichigo? Pai didn't understand this, the first time he couldn't understand something.

Taruto had landed beside the two older aliens.

"Oi! What's happening?" he asked his comrades.

"Those girls know a lot of stuff" Pai said pointing towards the three friends.

"Huh? Like what?" Taruto asked.

"Kisshu's feeling for the catgirl" Pai said not taking his eyes from the three girls.

"How can they know about it?" Taruto questioned.

"No idea, and it seems like the brunettes are teasing the blonde girl cuz' she likes Kisshu" Pai replied.

"WHAT!? No freakin' way!!!" Taruto screamed making the girls turn around and look at them.

Mel whispered something to the other girls and they looked happily and nodded. Then the three girls walked up to the aliens. All of them taking out paper and pencils on their way.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto looked suspicious at them.

The girls stopped in front of the aliens.

"Can we have your autographs?" they asked sweetly.

"What!?" Kisshu said.

"Can we have your autographs?" the girls asked sweetly again holding out the pencils and papers towards the aliens.

"Er.… okay I guess" Pai answered.

The aliens took the papers and putted down their autographs one time on each paper. The three girls squealed girlish when they got back their papers.

"What's your names?" Taruto asked.

"I'm Melanie" Mel said.

"I'm Tsuki" Tsuki said.

"And I'm Salina" Salina said.

"Stay away from the innocent girls Kisshu!" they heard a scream.

And Mew Ichigo landed in front of her.

"Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said happily.

Without any of the aliens or best friends had noticed the chimera anima had been defeated.

"What are you doing to the poor nee-chans?" Purin said as she and the rest of the Mews lands beside Mew Ichigo.

"Nothing dangerous" Pai said simply.

"What do you mean?" Minto said.

"They only gave us their autographs" Melanie said happily.

"What!?" Ichigo said.

The Mews looked shocked.

"What? They're cool" Tsuki said.

"But I don't like their ears" said Salina slowly. "They're to... elf-like."

((A.N: It's true, Salina really dislikes the aliens ears in reality))

The Mews looked at them like they were crazy. Even the aliens looked shocked. I mean, how many humans asks for their autographs?

"Well... I now know why we're here!" said Tsuki to her best friends.

"Why?" Mel and Salina asked curios.

"We're here to make sure that they're not doing any mistakes in all those love affairs!" Tsuki replied proudly.


	3. NOTE!

Hi everyone!

I'm sooo sooo soooo sorry for not updating, but I'm actually not very interested in TMM anymore. I'm really sorry about this. I didn't get many rewievs to keep up my interest in the story, so I never wrote the third chapter. This story will be on hold either until I get my interest back, some more people review or I stop caring about the story and stops it all.

Yeah. It's kinda sad, really. But still. I hope you won't kill me .' Anyway, I'll maybe see you around.

Bye, and billions of hugs to you three who actually rewied on the story.

//Rachaan


End file.
